Azusa's Dark Side
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: So, I wrote this fanfic late 2009 to early 2010, I was big on K-On at the time and I was settling with my own demons at the said time which is why it's so dark. You can tell how attached I was to the show since I worded a majority of things similar to how they would word it in the fan subs of K-On.


One day, Azusa and Mio are walking home from school on a hot and sunny day. Mio stops walking and looks at Azusa and says "Hey uhm Azu how about we goto the store to get something to drink? My treat" Mio smiled at her as she places her hand upon Azusa's shoulder. Azusa then looks up at Mio and nods her head "Okay Mio-Senpai that sounds like a good idea" she giggled and nuzzled Mio's hand, Mio then blushed as she held Azusa's hand and they walked to the store to buy two bottles of orange juice. When the walked out of the store Azusa looked up at Mio with a tiny yet cute smile and said "Thank you Mio. You're the best." Mio looked down at her and blushed when she said that then said "Don't thank me you're my friend thats what friends do. Now lets hurry to your house its getting hotter out here." she said and walks down the side walk with Azusa near by.

Azusa stops and says "Mio we should stop by your house and get you a change of clothes that way you can be a little more cooled down." Mio noded and said "Okay how about you wait for me at your house huh?" Mio ran towards her house as Azusa noded and walked into her house. Azusa went upstairs into her room and slowly stripped down to her bra and panties, she walked to her closet mirror and took a look at her body. "I wish my breasts could be as big as Mio-Senpai's.." she said as she gently jiggled her breasts not satisfied with the fact that they are smaller than average. "Ahh...I shouldn't do that..it turns me on a little too much eheh..." she blushed a little and looks around her closet to find a tank top and a pair of shorts. "I wonder if Mio-Senpai will like this...I want her to be happy with me..." Azusa said looking down, she never had the chance to tell Mio how she felt about her. Azusa sighed and teared up "Mio will never love someone like me I'm not like Ritsu-Senpai...I wish I was..." A knock on the door is heard and its Mio, Azusa then gets her clothes on and walks down to the door and opens it.

"Hi Azusa-Chan" Mio said cheerfully as she slowly walked into Azu's house. Mio then looked at Azusa and asked "Where can I put my stuff?" Azusa then replied "Over by the couch if you want. It doesn't really matter to me. "Azusa walked to Mio and helped her with her things. "Thank you Azusa" Mio smiled and nodded then goes to sit on the couch and stretches. Azusa joined Mio on the stretching "So Mio-Senpai what do you wanna do? I have some chips and snacks we could watch a movie" she said as she laid on the couch looking up at Mio smiling.

Mio sat there and thought for a little bit then said "Okay lets watch a movie. Do you still have you juice?" Azusa nodded "Yeah I still have it. Why?" she asked as she got up. "Well I just wanted to make sure you did and I got some more juice and water just in case we go thirsty while watching the movie." Mio replied as she watches Azusa walk to her kitchen. Azusa grabs a huge bowl and pours a variety of chips inside the bowl. Mio walks over towards Azusa's DVD shelf and looks through her DVD's. "Azusa do you have Secrets of Heartbreak number 3?" Mio asked curiously as Azusa walks into the living room and sets the bowl on the table. "Yes Mio-Senpai. I have the special edition of it too" Azusa replied and smiled. "Pop it in Mio" Azusa said as she jumps onto the couch, Mio puts the DVD in the DVD Player and sits close to Azusa and watches the movie.

2 hours later the movie is over Mio is slightly against Azusa hugging her tight. Azusa looks up at Mio then asks "Mio-Senpai what is...well...Intercourse? And could we possibly do it?" Azusa knew what it was but she wanted to see Mio's reaction to what she said. Mio's face was bright red as she looked down upon Azusa's curious face and said "I can't believe you would ask me something like that!" Mio then pushed Azusa and ran out of the house with her stuff crying.

Azusa looked down her heart felt broken in more ways than one, she slowly stood up and walked to her room breathing really heavy she stopped in the kitchen and looked at the set of kitchen knives.

She then walked up to the set of kitchen knives and pulled one out from their wooden holder and then she walked up to her room with a huge growl coming from her voice as she looked into her mirror and stripped herself naked and presses herself against the mirror and laughed maniacally and yelled "I knew I wasn't good enough for Mio-Senpai...I just knew it...I should just end it now and save everyone the trouble..." She huffed and puffed as she cut from her legs all the way to her chest cutting a line from her chest to her waist then a nother line across the line she cut first. Azusa continued to laugh as she drops the knife and tears drip down from her face and she looks at her picture of Mio. Azusa walked over to that picture and sobed out "I love you Mio-Senpai..." she slowly fell back onto her bed and passed out.

It is 6:30 am Azusa awakens from her unconscious state, she looks at her cuts and screams in shock as she doesnt remember cutting herself the night before. She looks at the blade on her bed and comes to the realization that she did cut herself and pretty bad, Azusa went into her bathroom and used a roll of casting band to patch most of her body up then she puts on a pair of panties looking at herself in the mirror "I can't believe I did so much to myself...what am I...?" she asked as she put her bra on and walked back into her room with a blank look on her face. After she got her school uniform on she walked out her front door grabbing her guitar and backpack, she also locked her front door before she walked to her bus stop. At the bus stop she received a text message from Mio apologizing for the way she reacted but Azusa ignored the text and got onto the bus when it came.

Later that day she walks into the music room with Yui, Ritsu, Mugi and Mio. Ritsu looked closely at Azusa and said "What is wrong kiddo?" but Azusa didn't respond, all she did was walk to her guitar case and pulled out her guitar. Azusa strummed her guitar in the tune of Rooster by Alice in Chains. Yui and Mugi were somewhat amazed at Azusa's guitar playing and how the mood of it was in sync with her expression. Mio had a worried look on her face wondering why Azusa was so upset, she walked up to Azusa and asked "Are you okay Azu-Nyan?" but Azusa replied with "Leave me alone Mio..." Mio looked down and fought back tears and walked out of the music room. "Mio-Chan where are you going?" Mugi asked with a concerned voice. The door shuts and Mio disappears for a few hours.

The final school bell rang and Mio was still nowhere to be found. Azusa was on the bus on the way to her house then she pulled out her phone and texted Mio "Where R U?" she sniffles a little as she got off her bus and walked to her house, Azusa started crying and got onto her knees punching her floor but a knock at her door is heard, she jumped up and wiped her tears then opens the door. "Y..yes..." Azusa looks up and is shocked "Mio-Senpai?!" Mio grabs Azusa and hugs her really tight crying "It's all my fault you were upset wasn't it..." She said as she sobs into Azusa's shoulder, Azusa gently moves away and says "Don't worry about it...please..." she looks at Mio with a small blush on her face. Mio replies "Okay... Why did you ask that question last nigh Azu-Nyan?"

Azusa's face was red and was scared to answer but did anyways "Because I am in love with you... And I want you mine..." tears begin to drip from Azusa's face and she turns around and sobs in her hand "I wish I was like Ritsu...that way you would notice me...and l-love me..." she says as she continues to sob. Mio slowly walked to her and wrapped her arms around Azusa's waist then said "That is good that you are in love with me...because I have loved you since you first came to our school..Azu-Nyan..." Mio moved Azusa's head to where it was facing hers and Mio kissed Azusa with passion and lust combined. Azusa moaned slightly she moves her arms around the back of Mio's neck kissing back and enjoying the way Mio's tongue feels against hers.

Mio slowly stopped kissing Azusa and looked at her. "Azusa...will you make love to me...and be my partner for life...p-please..." she said with a huge blush and turns Azusa around and looked into her eyes, Azusa looked back into Mio's eyes and said "Y-yes...Mio-Senpai...I want you...I need you...I breath you...I love you...so much...you mean everything on this pathetic world to me..." Azusa blushed a lot and held Mio's hand "Mio-Senpai...let's go to my room..." she said as she walked to her room pulling Mio with her. Mio walked into the room and closed the door behind her, "Azusa...your room is beautiful..." she said nervously as she sat onto Azusa's bed. Azusa turned around and pounced Mio onto the bed and kisses her nonstop. "Mio-Senpai...I am happy I am with you.." she said blushing as she slowly removes her top revealing her bandaged up chest. Mio blushes but gasps at the bandages on Azusa's body.

"Azu-Nyan! What happened to you..." she says as she removes the bandages from Azusa's body revealing the cuts on her body. "Who did this to you..." she says in a scared tone of voice, Azusa replies "I did it...after you left last night...I was devastated...I...I thought you didn't love me..." she whimpers a little tearing up. Mio notices then kisses Azusa slowly moving down her skirt along with her bandages, she moans due to the fact that Azusa is rubbing Mio's thigh lifting her skirt up slightly, Mio then rips Azusa's pantyhose off and gropes her butt slowly. Azusa moans out enjoying Mio even more and starts grinding slightly. Azusa lifts up Mio's shirt slowly past her chest and looks into Mio's eyes and licked her lips.

Mio moaned a little then said "Stop teasing me hun...I can't hold it in much longer.." she then bit her lip as Azusa moved off Mio's lap then Mio strips down blushing a lot, Azusa took off her bra and panties then looks at Mio "I...I wish my breasts were good like yours Mio-Senpai.." she said with a disappointed blush, Mio then got on her knees and started playing with Azusa's small yet perky breasts and said "They are cuter than mine are at least..." she then licks across Azusa's nipples.

Azusa started to moan out and gripped onto Mio's shoulders, Mio laid on her back making Azusa on top. Azusa then moved her hands towards Mio's vagina and rubs it slowly. As Mio moaned loud she started to rub Azusa's vagina at a somewhat fast pace, they both were moaning in enjoyment and in need of each other as they grind against each others hands, Azusa then pushed two of her fingers inside Mio's vagina and moves them in and out.

Mio then does the same going at an extreme pace "Azu-Nyan...I'm gonna climax..." She moaned out looking into Azusa's eyes as Azusa replies "M-me too Mio-Senpai..." They both continued to moan and finger each other getting closer and closer to their limit Azusa then says "W-will you climax with me..." her face is bright red and Mio replies "Y-yes!" Mio then pulled Azusa close and kissed her fully as they both moan out into each others mouths and climax at the same time, their bodies shiver a little as they move their hands out of their areas Azusa laid against Mio and continues to kiss her.

45 min later they are laying in Azusa's bed under covers Mio looks into Azusa's eyes and says "Azu-Nyan...I love you..." but Mio didnt blush this time, for once she was confident and kept Azusa held close to her as she slowly fell asleep. "I love you too Mio-Senpai..." Azusa replied as she fell asleep with Mio. The next morning Mio is in bed by herself she awakens from her sleep and looks around "Azu-Nyan?" Mio got worried but noticed a note next to her and it read "Mio-Senpai come downstairs, I did something special for you. Go ahead and wear the robe in my closet it's way too big for me anyways." Mio then got up and put the robe on then she walked down stairs to see that Azusa made her a nice breakfast. "Did Azu-nyan do good or no?" Azusa asked curiously, Mio blushed and nodded then went to Azusa "Thank you Azu-Nyan..I love it" she said with a smile as she hugged Azusa's head into her breasts and said "I love you so much..." Azusa blushed and looked into Mio's eyes and said "I love you too M-Mio-Chan" she blushed and smiled at Mio.

* * *

**A/N: **This was my FIRST fan fic I ever wrote, looking at it back then you can see a majority of my mistakes, and you can also see how much I have improved since then.


End file.
